Lean On Me
by csi-freak03
Summary: Catherine is in need of a friend... --- Catherine / Warrick Chapter Two Now Up
1. Lean On Me

Lean on Me - Heidi  
  
Warrick/Catherine friendship piece...for now.   
  
Spoilers: Lady Heathers Box  
  
DISCLAIMER: CSI belongs to CBS and I have no rights to it whatsoever.  
  
********************************  
  
Warrick pulled into Catherine's driveway and cut his ignition. He had left work after talking to Sara about Eddie's death. Sara had been upset that she couldn't bring justice to his murderer, but he figured that Nick could comfort her. Catherine needed a friend and he wanted to be there for her.   
  
With a sigh he climbed out of his Tahoe and headed for the door. He knocked softly hoping to not wake Lindsey. He waited a minute and when no one answered raised his arm and knocked again.  
  
"Coming," Catherines yelled.  
  
He could tell her voice was strained and figured she had been crying. Even though he knew she wasn't in love with Eddie anymore he had no doublt that she was torn up by his death. She had after all, been married to him for some time, not to mention the fact that he was Lindsey's father.  
  
Sometimes in our lives we all have pain   
  
We all have sorrow   
  
But if we are wise   
  
We always know that there's tomorrow   
  
"Warrick?" Catherine asked surprised. He face was pale, her eyes swollen, and had tear stained cheeks. His heart sank at the sight of her in obviouse pain.  
  
"I talked to Sara. She told me what happened. I came to see if you needed a friend." Warrick said.  
  
"Come in," She replied stepping back allowing him space to enter. He followed her into the living room after shutting the door behind them.  
  
"Lindsey here?" Warrick asked glancing around noticing the half empty bottle of wine.  
  
"Was. My sister came and got her. She thought I might need a night to...vent, rant, get drunk, whatever." Catherine said.  
  
Lean on me, when you're not strong   
  
And I'll be your friend   
  
I'll help you carry on   
  
For it won't be long   
  
'Til I'm gonna need   
  
Somebody to lean on   
  
Warrick could now tell that she was slightly drunk. Her words slurred together and she seemed to be having trouble keeping her balance. He gently pushed her back onto the couch then sank down beside her.  
  
Catherine looked up at him and he noticed her lower lip trembling. Wrapping his arms around her he hugged her tightly. He shoulders shook as violent sobs racked her body. He ran his hand up and down her back and pushed the hair out of her eyes.  
  
After a few minutes the shaking stopped, her sombs now mere hiccups. She let out a sigh before pushing herself up. With shaking hands she reached for the wine bottle and glass. Warrick gently took them from her and poured a glass and handed it to her. She smiled her thanks.  
  
Please swallow your pride   
  
If I have things you need to borrow   
  
For no one can fill those of your needs   
  
That you don't let show   
  
"Talk to me," Warrick said softly.  
  
"I remember when we used to be happy. Before the cheating, before he...ever hit me. I thought that I had found Mr. Right. What a joke. I was just so in love with him that I ignored all his faults. He didn't...beat me, but he did slap me a few times." she paused and took a sip from her glass. "I didn't know that he was cheating on me until I came home from work early and found him with some girl. One of his music whores. Anyway, since the divorce we hadn't gotten along well. We could barely be in the same room without arguing. I did love him at one time, he's Lindsey's father, and he didn't deserve this."  
  
Lean on me, when you're not strong   
  
And I'll be your friend   
  
I'll help you carry on   
  
For it won't be long   
  
'Til I'm gonna need   
  
Somebody to lean on   
  
"I'm here for you Catherine," Warrick said seeing the tears well up in her eyes again. "I care about you. If you need anything...anything at all let me know."  
  
If there is a load you have to bear   
  
That you can't carry   
  
I'm right up the road   
  
I'll share your load   
  
If you just call me   
  
"Can you just stay with me. At least until I fall asleep?" Catherine asked.  
  
So just call on me brother, when you need a hand   
  
We all need somebody to make it   
  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand   
  
We all need somebody to make it  
  
"Of course," he answered. He helped her off the couch and as she leaned against him led her to the bedroom. He tucked her in under the blanket and slid in next to her. He protectivly put his arms around her while she cried yet again.  
  
Lean on me when you're not strong   
  
And I'll be your friend   
  
I'll help you carry on   
  
For it won't be long   
  
Till I'm gonna need   
  
Somebody to lean on 


	2. You've Got A Friend

Of course I don't own CSI or any of the CSI characters. Lyrics are You've Got A Friend by Carol King  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed my little story. I appreciate all the kind words.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Two : You've Got a Friend  
  
Warrick awoke to the sun streaming through the window. He raised his arms to stretch hitting something soft causing it to moan. He turned his head, his eyes falling on the sleeping form of Catherine. She looked peaceful and relaxed and he hesitated to wake her up. Settling back into the pillows he watched her sleep. Lost in thought, he didn't notice Catherine opening her eys. He jumped when she rested her hand on his arm, causing her to giggle.  
  
"How are you this morning?" He asked.  
  
"I'm better. Thank you for last night," she said.  
  
"We're freinds. I'm here for you whenever you need me," Warrick said climbing out of the bed.  
  
When you're down and troubled  
  
And you need a helping hand  
  
And nothing, whoa nothing is going right  
  
Close your eyes and think of me   
  
And soon I will be there  
  
To brighten up even your darkest nights  
  
"I've got to go get Lindsey. I need to be here for her." Cathere said following him out of the bed.  
  
"I should go home and get showered for work. Your not coming in are you?" He asked.  
  
"No, I'm taking a couple personal days," She answered.  
  
She walked him to the door, hugging him and kissed his cheek. He wasn't surprised at the feelings her touch caused. He looked at her and realized just how beautiful she was. He shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind and smiled at her.  
  
"Listen Cath, let me know if you need anything," He said.  
  
"Will do, thanks," She answered before shutting the door behind him.  
  
Just call out my name  
  
and you know wherever I am  
  
I'll come running, oh yea baby  
  
To see you again  
  
Winter, Spring, Summer or Fall  
  
All you have to do is call  
  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yea  
  
You've got a friend.  
  
Casting one last look at her house he climbed into his car and headed home. His thoughts turned to the feeling of her lips on his cheek and he smiled. He had harbored some a slight crush on her for a while, but had tried to ignore the feelings. They were good friends, and he didn't want to jeapordize anything by telling her how he felt. They were also co-workers and he knew that being with her would complicate things. He tried to rid his thoughts of Catherine as he parked his car and walked into his home. He showered quickly and picked up the phone to call Nick.  
  
"Stokes,"   
  
"Hey, it's me," Warrick said.  
  
"How's Cath?" Nick asked.  
  
"She was a wreck last night, but this morning she was doing better," Warrick said.   
  
"You stayed over?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yes, but nothing happened, so get those dirty thoughts out of your head boy," Warrick laughed.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't thinking anything. Your on the defense man, you like her or something?" Nick asked seriously.  
  
"Or something. How's Sara?"   
  
"Um...she's good," Nick said hesitantly.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing man,"   
  
Warrick heard Sara ask Nick who was on the phone, before Nick could get his hand over the mouth piece.  
  
"Nick!" Warrick yelled.  
  
"Yea?" He answered  
  
"Listen, I think you two being together is great. I just wanted to make sure she was okay." Warrick said.  
  
"She's good," Nick answered.  
  
"I'll see you at work later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Warrick teased before hanging up. He was genuinely happy for the couple. They were both his good friends, and deserved happiness.  
  
Warrick made a quick dinner before heading to work. He laughed when he walked into the break room causing Nick and Sara to jump apart quickly. They both had looks of releif when they realized who it was.   
  
"Man, you guys aren't going to fool anybody," Warrick teased.  
  
"Shut-up Warrick," Sara said trying not to smile.  
  
Warrick's cell phone started ringing and noticing it was Catherine he excused himself and retreated to the hall.   
  
"Brown," He answered.  
  
"Warrick," Catherine's strained voice said.  
  
"Are you okay Cath?" He asked worried.  
  
If the sky above you  
  
Should turn dark and full of clouds  
  
And that old north wind should begin to blow  
  
Keep your head together and call my name out loud  
  
And soon I will be knocking upon your door  
  
You just call out my name and you know where ever I am  
  
I'll come running to see you again.  
  
"I know your at work, but I don't know...I'm sorry I shouldn't have called." She said before hanging up.  
  
Warrick went back into the break room, but his mood had changed. He was worried about Catherine. She sounded like she had been crying and he wanted to be there for her. He sat on the couch, ignoring Nick and Sara's confused glances. When Grissom came in a few minutes later he hopped up and walked over to him.  
  
"Grissom, we need to talk," Warrick said. Grissom raised his head and opened him mouth, probably to object but nodded when he saw the look on his face. He followed him into his office and closed the door.  
  
"What's up Warrick?" Grissom asked.  
  
"It's Catherine. She called me, she's been crying." He said, hoping Grissom would realize what he was hinting at.  
  
"Okay. We only have one case for now. Nick and Sara can cover that. But keep your phone and beeper on in case I need you," Grissom said.  
  
"Thank you," He answered turning and headed away.  
  
"Warrick," Grissom called when he reached the door.  
  
"Yea?" He looked at him.  
  
"I know that she means a lot to you. Take care of her." Grissom said with a weak smile.  
  
Nodding his head he walked briskly to his Tahoe and sped towards Catherine's house. He parked his car in her driveway and ran up to the door. He knocked on the door and waited patiently. He was surprised when Lindsey and not Catherine opened the door. It was late, and he figured that she would be in bed.  
  
"Hey Lindsey, where's your mom?" Warrick asked as he entered the house.  
  
"Hi Warrick." She smiled slightly. "Mommy's in her bedroom crying again. Are you here to help her?"   
  
"Yes, I am. Why don't you go back to bed, and I'll help your mommy," Warrick suggested.  
  
"Okay," She answered looking up at him sheepishly. "Can you tuck me in?"  
  
"I'd be happy too," He answered smiling at her warmly.  
  
He took her hand as she led him to her room. He watched silently as she climbed into her bed and snuggled under the covers. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her before turning out the light. He left her door open a crack so that the hallway light would enter her room. He made his way to Catherine's bedroom door and knocked slightly. He entered when he heard Catherine's shaky voice mumble something.  
  
"Warrick?" She asked, clearly surprised.  
  
"I thought you might need a friend again," He said walking over to the bed. She looked at him, tears threatening to spill and smiled weakly. He sat down next to her and hugged her frail body to his.  
  
Hey ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?  
  
People can be so cold  
  
They'll hurt you and desert you  
  
Well they'll take your soul if you let them  
  
Oh yea, but don't you let them.  
  
"Thanks for coming Warrick, your a great friend," Catherine said between tears.  
  
"Always," He answered, trying not to be upset that she only thought of him as a friend.  
  
She scooted over giving him space to lay down next to her. He slipped his arms around her body and held her why she cried. His heart was breaking at how much pain she was in and he wish that he could take it away.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked, her tears having now subsided.  
  
"Just wishing that I could take your pain away." He answered looking into her eyes.  
  
"Your helping Warrick, you really are. How's Sara?" She asked.  
  
"She's doing good. Her and Nick finally got together," He replied causing her to smile.  
  
"It's about time. I hope she knows that I don't blame her. I might have a little bit before, but I know how the job is. I know that we can't always get justice, and I know she tried. I said some things to her that I shouldn't have." Catherine said.  
  
"I'm sure she knows that. She realizes that your upset, and isn't going to hold it against you," Warrick said soothingly.  
  
"I hope so. I just don't know what to tell Lindsey. She doesn't understand why I can put bad people away everyday, but I couldn't put the bad people away who killed her daddy. As much as I disliked Eddie, he was always good to her." Catherine said laying her head on his chest.  
  
"She may not understand right now Cath, but she will. Give her time, she needs to adjust to not having her father anymore." Warrick said pushing the hair out of her eyes.  
  
A few minutes later, he heard her breathing even out, so he leaned his head agains the head board and closed his eyes. He was happy that he could be here for her, but he desperatly wanted her know how he felt. He knew that this wasn't a good time, and told himself that he was just going to have to wait.  
  
"Cath?" He whispered. When she didn't answer he sighed. "I'm falling in love with you Cath. I'm hoping when things settle down I'll be able to tell you. But until then, I'll be here as your friend."  
  
You just call out my name, and you know wherever I am   
  
I'll come running to see you again.  
  
Oh babe, don't you know that.  
  
Lord, I'll be right there, yes I will  
  
You've got a friend  
  
You've got a friend  
  
Ain't it good to know, you've got a friend 


End file.
